Wanna play nasty?
by Vanitas Valentine
Summary: Semi-Canon AU Setting Vanitas and Roxas fight one on one in a gorey battle to deter who is the more dominant male.


Two ferocious, piercing amber orbs stared deep into defiant, brave cerulean orbs, two full-grown males only stood meters apart, key blades in hand as they prepared for a duel to deter who was the strongest.

Soon enough a raven-haired fellow slowly began to walk forward, a twisted smirk growing behind a dark helmet. His strong hands wrapped tightly around the handle of his void gear, his stare growing more intense as he _slowly _licked his lips. He was hungry to see the other on the floor, bleeding and crying out for mercy as he slowly pierced away at his skin with a delicate knife, soon to be summoned when the time was right.

On the other side of the dark platform stood a blond, a tall, skinny young man with a key blade tightly wielded in the palm of his hands. His fingers were curled tightly around it's handle, knowing that at any time, the other was going to attack and he needed to be prepared for the other's opening blow.

"C'mon blondie, let's settle this like _real _men should-.." Came a husky chuckle from the masked boy as he unsummoned his key blade. "With your hands and feet.." A low purr escaped his lips as he slowly began to crack his knuckles. The raven's true motive wasn't too fight but-.. it was something that was quite physical and quite tiring, when it's executed correctly, that's when things start to get a little bit, 'fun'.

The blond stood there, a small smirk growing underneath the hood that loomed over his face. He knew what the raven's true intentions where but, he wasn't going to let the other have his own way with him _that _easily. He was going to put up a fight, a fight to prove that he was the more dominant male and that he deserves the reward.

"Fine." The blond boy responded, unsummoning his key blade as he slowly walked up to the other. His head tilted upwards to continue to stare deep into amber orbs hidden behind a mask, "I hope you enjoy getting your ass kicked—" And with that, the blond lifted his leg as if to swiftly kick the other in the side.

"Prick—" The masked boy breathed in, grabbing the other's upper thigh as he pulled the blond close to his own body. "You'll regret ever trying to dominate me—" And with that, the blonds fist came flying through the air, landing itself right on the other's throat.

Taken aback by the action, the raven smirked and returned the action. His knee flying up in-between the other's thigh, pounding against his precious spot. The blond gasped, his first and natural instinct to hunch over and hold his sensitive spot dearly. This only gave the raven an advantage, the advantage to kick the other right in the stomach-.. the raven didn't waste this opportunity and began to viciously kick the other's navel, his kicks becoming harder each time.

Holding his stomach, the blond gritted his teeth tightly as he simply grabbed hold of the other's hips, pulling himself upwards in a fast motion as he stood face to face with a raven, his hood peeling back off of his face as a cheeky smirk is pressed firmly against his lips. "I really—want to wipe that smirk off of your fucking face." The raven's twisted grin grew, his amber orbs shining behind the darkened helmet as two hands firmly gripped onto the blonds neck, nails digging deep onto either side.

The blond on the other hand maintained his smirk, partially opening his mouth as he spits a splodge of blood onto the other's helmet. The splodge of blood slowly begins to drip down, smearing the glass of the helmet and blurring the raven-haired male's vision temporarily. "Fuck—" Came the raven's angered reply, stepping back as he used the back of his hand to wipe off the other's liquid only to meet a black boot straight to the face.

The impact of this caused the glass helmet to shatter and cave right at the raven haired male's forehead, digging into the other's flesh as it penetrated further and further. Growling at the pain radiating from his forehead, the raven shoved the blond away from him, causing the other to stumble back and land on his ass. During this time, Vanitas took the opportunity to back away and pull the large shard out. It was already covered in a good amount of blood for the fact that it had hit him square between the eyes. "You-..little..prick.." You could hear the anger in his voice as two amber orbs began to glint darkly.

"You better know how to fucking run—" Vanitas huffed lowly; his head lowering as he slowly sauntered over to where the male was seated. Roxas looked up at the other male, his cerulean eyes barely holding back the fear that threatened to invade his not-so-brave-anymore stare. "Shit—" Came the blonds troubled reply as he began to move backwards at a hasty pace, not wanting to feel the true ferocious beating that the raven was capable of.

Holding the glass shard in one hand, the raven knelt quickly in-between the other's legs, pinning the blond down with one arm as he drove the jagged knife into the other's hand. That twisted smirk of his slowly curled into a Cheshire-like grin. "AHH—" Roxas cried out, his fingers twitching as the shard of glass twisted and turned, cutting and slicing the bone, muscles, and nerves.

Roxas thought frantically as to how he was going to escape from the other's tight grip, the only clear spots he could hit was-.. the raven's face.

Gulping quite loudly, the blond took no chances and lunged his own face forward close to the ravens, opening his mouth as he bit the bridge of the other's nose, piercing the skin and as he sunk his teeth right to the bone. "ARGH—" The raven exclaimed, leaning back as he shoved the blonds face away from his own.

Seeing that the extra blood coming out in-between his eyes distracted the raven, the blond made a quick dart for it, rolling out from underneath the other as his foot landed straight into the others hips, knocking the taller male over. The sudden action left the raven on his back, removing the shield of his helmet as he let the blood properly flow down his neck instead of resting in a small pool.

As the action was performed, the blond watched in awe as strings of dark, crimson blood dripped down from the other's forehead, down to their collarbone.

Staring up at the beautiful raven-haired male, the blond instantly caught sight of those two fearsome amber orbs that only hinted murder and destruction. He was in complete awe of just how frightening yet gorgeous this man really was. "Having a good look there, blondie?" Two jet-black eyebrows raised in a somewhat curious, yet seductive way.

Shaking his head side to side, the blond returned the other's smirk and ducked down, slipping his leg outwards as he swiped at the other's ankles in one swift, agile movement. Leaving the dumbfounded raven on the floor once more, the back of his head slamming against the hard ground.

The blond noticing the other was weakened in this position decided to dive in-between the raven's legs, forcing them apart as he pinned the other's arms just above his head. "Hell, I told you I could be just as dominant~" Roxas grinned in a cock way, feeling more than proud of himself. "Oh dear, looks like you've won.." Vanitas rolled his eyes, that cheeky smirk of his returning as he looked up at the blond. "Can't I give the winner a loving kiss?" Came the raven's husky chuckle, a low purr radiating from the back of his throat.

Roxas, not knowing what the raven's intentions were blindly leant down to kiss his so-called-'lover' sweetly but was only greeted by piercing, sharp canine teeth digging down onto his bottom lip and cheek. "ARRGH—" The blond cried out loudly, trying to yank away from the others firm grip on his lip, a whimper of sheer pain ringing through the cold air.

On the other hand, the raven had his amber orbs fixated onto the blonds cerulean ones. Not caring for the blond trying to pull away from their 'kiss', he just wanted to take a moment to stare at his pretty face before it became unrecognizable because of the injuries the raven was going to enforce on him. "Heh—" A chuckle passed through the raven's lips once more before he gripped onto the other's jaw, a small popping noise radiating from the other's cheekbones as he began to bite down on his chin.

Yelping a loud at the feeling of sharp, needle-like teeth digging into his chin. Tears immediately began to swell up in the corner of the blond's eyes, weakness displaying itself all over his features. "Urrgh—" A low whimper emitted from his lips, tears running down his cheek as he managed to scratch the raven's cheek, causing a rather deep, slender gash to appear on his flesh.

"You're so weak and pathetic.." Vanitas gave the other a mighty kick to the stomach, sending the other flying to the ground, skidding along it slightly as blood smeared itself in his path. "Look-..who's..talking.." The blond huffed, weakly holding himself up as he wiped away the blood that covered his chin and neck. He didn't care for his injuries anymore, all he wanted was to prove that he wasn't the weak one, he wasn't the pathetic one and that he wasn't going to lose to such an asshole like Vanitas.

Despite the cuts and bruises that soon formed on his skin, the blond stood upwards as best he could. The upper half of his body slouched over slightly as dark crimson strings of blood dripped from the in-between of his teeth. "You're not-.. going.. to win.." A rewarding smirk formed on his lips as he staggered at a fast pace, a sudden glint of power hiding behind those fearsome cobalt eyes.

Meanwhile, the raven simply looked at the other in a pitiful manner. The raven had thought that the fight was over, that he had already won but-.. he was wrong. The blond swung at the other's jaw with his bloodied fist, knocking it out of place as well as cracking the cheekbone slightly with a loud _**CRACK! **_The raven stumbled backwards, holding his jaw as if to keep it still as a low groan of pain emitted from the back of his throat.

"Prick—" Vanitas spat at the other's feet, blood soon filling up his mouth once more. As the raven slumped over, he began to spit out the blood that seemed to fill his mouth up in a rapid pace. Dark crimson pools of blood forming on the red and black coloured boots as the raven basically vomited out this sticky, stringy liquid.

Roxas, clearly not caring for the other's injuries, gave the other a cheeky smirk as if to say, 'I won, fair and square, now cope a fat one, amber eyes..' but as soon as the blond stepped forward to claim his prize, his legs gave way underneath him and all he did was fall forward with a loud thud. Roxas has passed out from the lack of blood and the severity of his injuries.

The raven on the other hand, let out one of his famous husky, spine-chilling cackle of lunacy. "You really think-..that I'd.. give up.. that easily..?" Vanitas held his stomach, the final strings of blood dribbling down his chin. "Well think-..ag..ain.." And with that, the raven joined the other on the floor, bloodied, beaten and unconscious.


End file.
